Supernatural Hunters
by FreshHD78
Summary: You look at me in the modern twenty-first century city and think, 'Just a normal kid'. I'm really not. Truth is, I probably went to school with one of your ancestors. For over 600yrs, I've kept the exact same appearance since 1413. I was only 16yrs old back then. Supernatural is catching up with the Sci-Fi. Supernatural is learning about the digital. We have a link now... SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo!**

**FreshHD78 here, And I have just thought up an idea that I don't think has been done before. I recently bought the Being Human (UK) boxset, which if you don't already know, is a show where a vampire, werewolf and a ghost living together. And of course, trouble ensues with a plot to try and take over the world.**

**And I don't think there has been any digimon stories where the characters are supernaturals (As far as I'm aware).**

**So that's what it is. An OC story where the characters are either Vampire, werewolf, ghost or any other form of supernatural being.**

**So here is the first chapter, so you can get an idea. It'll focus on my character in this chapter. Every time I accept a few OC's, I'll post a chapter on how they became supernatural.**

* * *

(Sam Winters Prologue)

You look at me in the modern twenty-first century city and think, 'Just a normal kid'. I'm really not. Truth is, I probably went to school with one of your ancestors.

For over 600yrs, I've kept the exact same appearance since 1413. I was only 16yrs old back then. More to the point, the stories you hear of mythical monsters like demons and angels that you thought were a load of shite, they really aren't.

I came from a wealthy English family which owned a hell-of-a-lot of land. So I spent my life in a nice big house with my mother and father. And my twin brother. I don't really like talking about him. He was basically the devil incarnate; always causing trouble, or returning home with a town whore.

I did mention he was evil, right? Cause he caused the domino effect that caused me to remain like I am. Our parents had decided that I was the heir to the head of the family. Including all the money and land. Which pissed him off.

So one week later, he plotted a plan which would give him the right to the family throne. He ordered the murdering of my parents and myself so it would all go directly to him.  
But it didn't go too well when the people he hired were Alpha Vampires, the first of their kind.  
They killed my parents. And they thought they killed me when they drained blood through my neck.

I don't know if my brother wanted them to purposely keep me alive. I'm still trying to find that out. I never knew what happened to him after that day, and I never heard of him ever again.

The most difficult part of the last 600yrs is controlling the blood lust. Cause a vampire needs blood. Specifically, human blood. The last blood I had was back in 1940. 73 long years without draining blood through the neck of a human.

What you don't know is that vampires have their own secret Government. They make sure that their species can blend in with the human race, giving them a house, a job, make sure that humans don't learn of our existence through a vampire that committed a crime, etc. As I have the physical age of a teenager, I had to share a home with two other vamps who recently joined the vampire species. But I'll talk about them later.

I was bitten by the first vampires, which qualifies me as an 'old one'. An order of Vampires who can withstand such things as Crosses. Not to mention our blood runs through every single vampire.

A large percentage of Vampires prefer to live the old way; Killing whoever they feed off, ruling the world. That kind of thing.  
But I'm part of the group that believe we have to move on, and get along with humans, not just want to rip their guts out through their throats.

So, I know a fair bit about technology, I enjoy doing what any normal teen does, but I don't use any of those silly social networks, cause I can't really post 'selfies' using my modern mobile telephone.

I've also noticed something else. If you spend as long as I've around technology you'll begin to notice something weird. Computers are all linked up through a frequency that is transmitted called a 'Duo Wave'.

But hidden deep within it is a third wave; which I call the 'Tri Wave'. Which is being emitted from far across space, millions of billions of miles away. It reaches the edge of the universe then just keeps going. But it is completely invisible to the human race.

I sent out a transmission to the exact point in space where it could be intercepted by whatever is sending the Tri Wave.

And I got a response…

(End of Prologue)

* * *

**Hope you like this! The form for this story should be on my profile. Please submit to this and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can :)**

**Adios!**


	2. Prologue 2

**My New Home**

(Sabrina Williams)

You've heard about some people already that have been around for 100yrs. Whereas I've only been the way I am now for barely 100 hours. Four days ago, My bitchy stepmother made a rude remark about my late mother. So I ran away. I just wanted to be away from her. But doesn't every 16 yr old feel like that? Like they just want to run away from it all.

But you never expect your life to be flipped upside down after you've had a little tantrum. After an hour of just walking about in the city of London, I decided I should probably go back, even though my heart was saying no. So I took a quick route back via an alleyway. Which I really shouldn't have done.

As I walked down the alley, a man stood in front of the exist, not allowing me past. I turned around to see another man, almost identical to the other standing in the way I had entered. Both men had shaved the hair from their head, pale skin and both men had a black tattoo of a 10 point star on their right wrist.

I shouldn't of looked up to the sky at that moment. Cause the next time I looked at the two men, not only were they closer, their eyes had gone pitch black. And they had fangs instead of canines.

I should have struggled as they grabbed hold of me, but I knew I couldn't escape this. I was being attacked by a creature that is supposed to be fictional. They drained almost all the blood from my body.

By then I was flipping in and out of consciousness. I could see a boy who looked around my age grabbing the two men who were drinking my blood from point in my legs that they had punctured to gain access to near arteries.

"Okay you two mendicants, if you don't leave now, I'm going to tie a cross to your neck and watch you burn. Painfully" The boy whispered into the two men's ears.

The two men just looked at the boy, then left the alleyway, not turning around to face the boy.

"Put down the stake" The boy said.

He couldn't of seen the stake in the first place. It was hidden in the sleeve of one of the men's coat. They left the stake on the side of the road, just outside the alleyway.

The boy then looked at me, and crouched down to my level, as I was slouched against the brick wall.

"Sorry about that. I am sorry that you have been dragged into this. I'm Sam, and I think I can assist you in your current state"

I could feel myself drifting again, as I began to fall unconscious.

The next thing I knew, I was in a bed. A comfortable one at that. I had woken up suddenly due to a dream of my parents. But it wasn't that I missed them. I just felt as if I wanted to pull out their guts through their chests.

What the hell is happening to me!

* * *

(Sam Winters)

Okay, back to me. As I am one of the oldest vampires in existence, my name is known. Widely known. Vampire crews on the other side of the world know who I am. And my enemies knew who I was. I was feared by millions. I could have conquered continents with a flick of my wrist. But in 1940, I decided on giving all that up. I had gone too far. With over 500yrs of murdering and blood sucking, I ended it all.  
In 1940, I was in London with two other vampires, a man and a woman. I was supposed to imitate being their son. I ended up staying with them due to a German bomb destroying my only way out of this damn country. But luckily they had a cellar which contained bottles upon bottles of blood. So I accepted staying with them.

But as the Second World War had broken out four months previous, I had the problem of my appearance. Because I still look 16, they think of me as a kid. So I was evacuated. Greatest piss-take ever!

I ended up in a large house in the countryside. I was stuck in one large house with twenty other people; Four human adults and sixteen human children. It would have been safer for them to stay in the city.

I held back for as long as I could.

But after going at least two weeks without blood, I cracked.

Every time I kill, I learn all their knowledge. I gain their emotions, thoughts, memories. But my own are far more superior, so all the souls I have taken are pushed to the back.

But the worst part is I have to deal with their names. I can never forget them. They're embedded in my soul. Teeth more like it.

Stella. Oscar. Amelia. Benedict. Arya. Theon. Those are only a few of the names. Even my best friend is embedded into my soul. I force myself to remember their names. I don't want to, but I use it to remind myself not to drink again.

After all that, I travelled over to America, where I had been many times before. I remained there for a solid fifty years.

Ever since I stopped drinking blood, I have been looked down at by other vampires, who see me as a human sympathiser. I'm treated like a nobody by many in the vampire community. I'm treated even worse by the Hellsing Organization.

* * *

(Azaar Liwaru)

Hey! I'm Azaar. And from what I know, there aren't many of my kind. Very few actually. I may be the only one. I am a shapeshifter, but I've only been able to shapeshift into one specific creature; A grey furred dire wolf.

So, for many years, I lived a normal life in Azad Kashmir in Pakistan. But quite recently, I have been thinking that I don't belong with my family. They are not the same as me. And I worry, that if I can't control my transformation ability, I'm putting their lives on the line. My mother. My father. My sister.

So I have to get away. As far away as possible if necessary. Right now, I'm hidden in a large lorry which is exporting a large number of packages to France. Once I'm there, I'm probably going to stowaway on a ship crossing the English Channel.

My first transformation was the worst. I was 14 at the time. I had an argument with my parents, which ended with me being sent to my room. I was so full of rage, and adrenaline for some reason. So I didn't notice that I had started to shapeshift. I actually didn't notice the entire time. So the next morning, I awoke to see my room in complete shambles. My bed had been torn apart, the sheets were turned to shreds and pieces of wallpaper had been scratched off.

I could tell my parents were scared of me now. Because of what I had done to the room, they thought I could do to them. But several days later, my Grandpa (From my dad's side) arrived. That's when I learned I got this special talent from him. He told me that it passes a generation in our family, which is why my dad was as surprised as my mother, because he didn't have this talent.

So with my Grandpa's help, I learned to control when I shapeshift; how to avoid it happening and the like. But my parents say that I seem to be becoming more like the beast I turn into every time I transform. I can agree with them in some aspects of my appearance. You wouldn't really expect somebody at the age of 16 to have a moustache and a goatee. I also have quite a fair bit of muscle mass, but that's because I'm 5ft 6in.

Anyway, London, here I come!

(chapter End)

* * *

**So, just one more prologue chapter. In this chapter, you saw Kitefire's OC (Sabrina Williams) and 's OC (Azaar Liwaru). **

** : I didn't know which side of the family to put the Grandpa on, so I just put him on the side that my Grandpa's from.**

**Kitefire: I decided to give your OC a first person view due to the fact that she is the latest addition to the supernatural family.**

**So each character will have a subplot, which I have planned out. For example, Sabrina's subplot is coping with being part of the demons of the moon.**

**Anyway, next chapter will see Neucom executive's OC and An Anon Fellow's OC. BUT….There may be space for one more OC (Preferably a Ghost).**

**Anyways, See ya later!**


End file.
